Ghost of the Past
by blackandwhite125
Summary: She was the girl that burned brighter than the sun, who's light reached out and touched so many hearts. But even the brightest of flames can be reduced to ashes. The untold story of the fifth marauder. SiriusxKagome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't *sadly* own Inuyasha or Harry Potter... Now excuse me as I go cry in the corner**

****"_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here"_

_-Avril Lavigne_

******** Ghost of the Past

****Chapter 1

He had prepared himself for the possible pain, but tears still pricked his eyes and fell as he entered the room of his diseased godfather, Sirius Black. He didn't bother wiping the tears from his face, knowing that it would be useless, for only more would eyes were red and his skin was paler than usual, leaving his face gaunt and sickly. His movements were rigid, as if every step broke his heart a bit more with the loss of his godfather.

Sirius's room was the same as before, but it seemed like everything popped out at Harry, reminding of Sirius. The Gryffindor flag that hung on the wall, the books and papers with his messy scrawl, the posters of motorcycles and muggle girls in bikinis. Everything just screamed 'Sirius', and it made Harry falter a bit, before he moved towards the dresser.

On the counter, Sirius had multiple pictures, some new and some old. Harry gazed at all of them, but he couldn't help but land on a framed picture, one that made his tears stop, but made his stomach clench.

The picture was from their seventh year, of all the marauders, plus Lily. They sat by the lake, all smiling and waving and laughing, the picture of youth.

First Harry noticed his parents, his father sitting on the ground with his mother sitting beside him, her legs in his lap. They both had happy smiles, but even to the camera, you could see that they only had eyes for each other, silent conversations held with every look they snuck at each other.

Remus was to their left, a book in his hand and a bright grin on his face, with no sign of sadness that the werewolf had always seemed to have now. Peter sat behind him, grinning contently, and Harry frowned a bit, anger filling him as he stared hatefully at the man who smiled oh so obliviously, unaware that he would lead to the ultimate death of the happy couple next to him.

Harry's heart clenched as his eyes landed on Sirius, who sat on Lily's right. His godfather, in all his dark haired youth, his eyes sparked with a fire of passion and contentment that Harry had never seen in him, even in his happiest days. He sat cross-legged, leaning on his hands with charming smile lighting up his face.

After a few minutes of gazing at the picture, Harry narrowed his eyes as he noticed something he had not before. Leaning forward, his scrutinized the picture, observing Sirius again. On Sirius's right, Harry could see the beginning of another person's arm, and a bit a head leaning of Sirius's shoulder. The mystery person's hair was an almost unnoticeable tint of blue that he had first mistaken as Sirius's dark hair. The rest of the person's body was cut off, and the picture's edges were slightly jagged, as if cut roughly off from the original.

_'Who could the mystery figure have been? Why were they cut out of the picture?'_

Harry furrowed his brow as he tried figuring it out, but he could not come up with anything.

The distant sounds of footsteps and conversation eventually brought Harry out of his deep train of thought, and he wiped his face, clearing the tears. He stuffed the picture into his pocket, leaving the room, just as called for dinner.

After, he decided, he would ask Remus about it.

* * *

**Hello! I hope you liked the first chapter! I know its short, but its all i can manage right now...**

**please review with your feedback! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! This is *pathetically* the fastest I've ever updated a story. I've never gotten so many reviews from just one chapter before, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! So here you go, a slightly longer chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Notice, this is ****_fan _****fiction. Heavy on the fan. **

_All we need is a little bit of momentum_

_Breakdown these walls that we've built around ourselves_

_All we need is a little bit of inertia_

_Breakdown and tell_

_breakdown and tell_

_-The Hush Sound (Momentum)_

**Ghost of the Past**

**Chapter 2**

As Harry descended the stairs, he could hear the voices of Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Remus, from the kitchen. They spoke in casual conversation, as Mrs. Weasley and Tonks finished preparing dinner. Harry pushed open the door, catching the attention of the three adults. Remus gave Harry and grim smile, knowing he had been looking through Sirius's room.

"Oh good, dinners almost ready Harry. Could you fetch the others? Their in the sitting room." told him with a warm smile, as she magically set the table. Despite her happy demeanor, Harry could see the pity that was poorly hidden in her eyes.

Harry nodded deftly, leaving the kitchen to the sitting room, where Kingsley, Dumbledore and Mundungus Fletcher sat, in a hushed discussion. He cleared his throat, causing their discussion to be cut off, their attention on him.

"Dinner's ready." Harry announced, but failed to keep the sadness from leaking into his tone. He didn't make eye contact with any of them, but he could feel their stares, and the pity that seemed to bear down on him. He left the room quickly, leaving the door open.

Dinner was a rather awkward affair, one that went far too slowly in Harry's opinion. Tonks and kept trying to engage him in conversation, but he replied only in short, vague terms, cutting off their attempts.

Besides wanting to escape the pitying looks and awkward silences, Harry was eager to ask Remus about the photograph, and the cut-off person.

Harry could tell, this person who had been cropped out of the photo was important. Questions turned around in his head, as he contemplated them.

'_Who were they?'_ Harry wondered. _'No, more importantly, who were they to his parents? To Sirius?'_

_'Why were they cut out of the picture?' _

When Dinner finally ended, Dumbledore, Kingsley and retired to the den, Mundungus left, and Mrs. Weasley and Tonks began cleaning up.

Remus stood to join them in the den, but Harry caught his arm, pulling him aside.

Remus cocked an eyebrow, giving Harry a questioning look. "Is there something you needed Harry?" He asked.

Harry nodded, motioning towards the stairs. Remus caught on, and chose not to question the boy. They both climbed the stairs, stopping once they reached Sirius's room. Harry pushed open the door, and they both entered,

Harry slowly moved through the room, before taking a seat on the bed. Remus took a seat at the desk across from him.

Remus waited for him to start, and Harry took a moment, before he decided to ask him about it point-blank.

Remus's eyes widened slightly as Harry pulled out a picture from his pocket, and he stiffened slightly when he took in the picture.

Harry stared at Remus, taking in his reaction, his curiosity growing at Remus's stiff form.

"Who is the person?" Harry managed to ask, pointing to the beginning of the mystery figure.

An awkward silence followed, as Remus just stared at the picture, his mouth in a grim line, his eyes displaying something Harry recognized as mourning, and nostalgia. After a few minutes of silence, Remus began to speak.

"Its just a classmate." Remus said in false indifference, as if the person was unimportant, but Harry saw right through that. Remus's initial reaction revealed what Harry had suspected. The mystery "classmate" was important.

Harry's eyes bored into Remus's, and he shook his head, waving the picture a big urgently. "Who are they really? Don't say that their not important, because I know, their not." Harry demanded, his voice growing a bit louder.

Remus stood, frozen, for a moment, before he sighed. He stood from his seat, and he took a seat beside Harry on Sirius's bed. He took the picture from Harry's hand, gazing at it for a bit.

Of course Remus knew exactly what Harry wanted to know. He remembered the day they had taken that picture. They were by the lake, having a picnic, when Lily suggested they take a picture to remember the moment. The picture had been in Lily's scrapbook, and Remus wondered how it ended up in Sirius's hands.

After a long silence, Remus began to speak again. He spoke in rough, slow terms, as his memories played through his head like a movie.

"Her name was Kagome. She… She was your godmother." Remus said, his voice slightly pained. Despite that, he kept going. "I'll have to tell you the whole story.." he said, sighing quietly as he moved so he was sitting on the bead, his back against the headboard. He motioned to the space next to him. "Better get comfortable. Its a rather long story." Remus said.

Harry moved next to him, both of their eyes still on the photograph, even as Remus began to speak in a almost nostalgic voice. "It all began at Hogwarts, during our third year sorting ceremony."


End file.
